The disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus. In particular, the disclosure relates to a wirelessly-controllable lighting apparatus and a lighting control system including the same.
Recently, the social/national necessity for a light emitting diode (LED) is rapidly increased for the eco-friendly purpose/low-carbon purpose and for the purpose of reducing energy consumption.
In general, to install lighting apparatuses in premises, buildings, and public places, the use purpose and the management/control of the lighting apparatus must be planed from a time point at which the buildings are designed.
The light emitting diode (LED) is a kind of a semiconductor device to convert electrical energy into light.
The LED has advantages of low power consumption, the semi-permanent life span, a rapid response speed, stability, and environmental friendliness when comparing with existing light sources such as fluorescent lamps and light bulbs.
Accordingly, many studies and researches have been performed to substitute the existing light sources with LEDs. The LEDs have been increasingly used as light sources of lighting apparatuses such as various lamps, liquid crystal displays, electric boards, and street lamps used indoors or outdoors.
However, even though the LEDs have the efficiency or the above technical advantages, the LEDs have practical problems in that the LEDs are highly priced and have the limitation in the technical differentiation to overcome the price higher than that of an existing lighting apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a view showing the structure of a lighting apparatus according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the lighting apparatus includes a heat radiation frame 10, a heat radiation plate 20 provided inside the heat radiation frame 10, a substrate 30 formed on the heat radiation plate 20 and having at least one light emitting device attached thereto, and a diffusion frame 40 formed on the heat radiation frame 10 to cover the substrate 30 having the light emitting device.
In addition, the heat radiation frame 10 is provided therein with a receiving groove (not shown), and a power supply module (not shown) is provided in the receiving groove.
The power supply module is electrically connected with the light emitting device attached to the substrate 30 to supply driving power to drive the light emitting device.
The light emitting device emits light by the driving power supplied through the power supply module, and the emitted light is radiated to the outside by the diffusion frame 40.
However, the LED lighting apparatus is not equipped with a function of adjusting the intensity of the light emitted from the LED by making communication with an external device.
In this case, in order to the LED lighting apparatus to have a function of automatically adjusting the intensity of the light, the power supply module must be controlled through an additional cable tube.
In other words, in order to control the lighting apparatus, the lighting apparatus is connected with the communication device (including a switch) through the cable tube, and the on-off control of the lighting apparatus and the integral control of the lighting apparatus are achieved by using the communication apparatus.
Accordingly, in the state that the lighting apparatus having no the above control function is installed, since lighting apparatus must be connected with the communication device through the cable tube. Therefore, after the lighting apparatus has been installed, the lighting apparatus may not be easily modified or replaced.